


30 Kisses (30 lần hôn)

by Honeylune_ptw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylune_ptw/pseuds/Honeylune_ptw
Summary: Hai đứa thống nhất với nhau ngày hôn 3 lần.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2





	30 Kisses (30 lần hôn)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981410) by [haikyuuobsessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor). 



“Anh về rồi.” Kageyama thì thầm khi anh bước vào nhà để không phá bĩnh giấc ngủ của chồng anh. Chuyến bay của anh bị hoãn lại và tới quá nửa đêm mới đặt chân về đến sân bay. Kageyama đã dặn Tsukishima trước để cậu không phải lo đón hay thức đợi anh về, nhưng anh nhớ cái tên tóc vàng đấy quá. 

“Chào em.” Chiếc đèn ngủ sáng lên và Kageyama ngây người trước cảnh tượng mà bản thân không ngờ đến. Tsukishima khẽ khàng ngồi dậy, dụi mắt, cậu vẫn thức.

“Khỉ thật, em làm anh giật mình đấy Kei. Sao không vào phòng mà ngủ?” Tsukishima ngáp một cái, đôi mắt nhìn theo Kageyama đang đi tới gần cậu.

“Em đợi anh đó. Chuyến bay hâm hâm dở dở đó làm hỏng kế hoạch tối nay của em rồi.” Kageyama cúi người xuống, để mặt mình kề với khuôn mặt của Tsukishima và hôn cậu một cái thật nồng nhiệt. Họ buông môi nhau kèm theo một nụ cười trước khi Tsukishima tiếp lời.

“Còn 29 cái nữa.” Tsukishima rướn nhẹ người về phía trước, tiếp tục hôn khiến tên tóc đen kia phản ứng thật bối rối. 

“29 cái gì cơ?”

“Anh quên rồi sao? Chúng ta phải hôn ít nhất 3 lần mỗi ngày. Anh đi 10 ngày rồi, như vậy là anh nợ em 30 cái đấy, Đức Vua ạ.” Người tình của cậu rửa mặt và nhận ra tóc vàng đang nói về việc gì. 

Nhưng, thay vì hoàn thành nốt số lượng nụ hôn còn lại ấy, anh nhấc chồng mình lên khỏi chiếc ghế bành và đi nhanh tới phòng ngủ. 

“Nghe này, anh có một ý tưởng tuyệt vời hơn về cách trả cho em 30 nụ hôn đó đấy.”


End file.
